Forest Village
Forest Village is a region in the west of Morning Land. It holds the first missions of the game, as it is the location that Billy is transported to at the beginning of the game. Forest Village is a large and winding forest, littered with wooden windmills and hollowed out tree huts. At the center of the forest flows a large waterfall with a hidden cave behind it. Egg Hunt Missions Mission 1: Save Chicken Elder Oma-Oma! The first level in Forest Village is the first playable area of the game. Billy acquires the Legendary Chicken Suit from an egg and hatches Elder Oma-Oma from a golden egg. He is also introduced to the Egg Animals that will help him in his quest to restore morning to Morning Land. Forest Village is shrouded in darkness for most of this level, while Oma-Oma is still trapped inside his egg. Billy must travel through the darkness and defeat the monsters in his path in order to feed and mature the golden egg. This mission introduces Big Doras and Doras. Mission 2: Defeat Era Gecko! The second level in Forest Village has Billy venturing through the map in search of the Dark Gate that will warp him to the Era Gecko boss. He will have to hatch Clippen, the water element Egg Animal, in order to put out a ring of fire spouts around a switch to reach the gate. 'Mission 3: Secret little forest hut ' The third level in Forest Village simply shows Billy the location of an Emblem of Courage behind a windmill, and the player must make their own way to the building to retrieve it. Billy will have to hatch Clippen, the water element Egg Animal, in order to put out a ring of fire spouts around a switch to reach the emblem. 'Mission 4: Traveling Mini Game Salesman' The fourth level in Forest Village has Billy playing a game with the Traveling Mini Game Salesman. He must collect enough blue coins within the time limit in order to win an Emblem of Courage. Enemies will attempt to slow Billy down, and red coins may also be found. 'Mission 5: Secret inside the waterfall' Billy, heed my words! Inside the waterfall just across this river, I hear there’s a secret room! I hear there’s something very important hidden there! You must cross the river, and find a way to get inside the waterfall! The fifth level in Forest Village weaves back to the main village area. Billy must acquire the Circus Hat in order to travel down the river and reach the waterfall. From there, he will freeze the waterfall with the help of the ice element Egg Animal, Richie. Within the cavern behind the waterfall is an Emblem of Courage. 'Mission 6: Secret of the windmill!' Rolly! I heard there’s an Emblem of Courage in Forest Village inside the building with the windmill! It looks like not even Billy knew about it. You better hurry up and get that Emblem. The sixth level in Forest Village has Rolly traversing the village in search of the Emblem of Courage hidden in the windmill hut near the waterfall. In order to open the room where the Emblem is hidden, she must use an egg bounce to move the blades of the windmill. 'Mission 7: Save the 8 Chickens!' Chick! The Crows have kidnapped 8 Chickens! You’ve got to do something and save the Chickens We’re counting on you! In the seventh level in Forest Village, Chick must free the 8 Chickens that have been caged by the Crows. They are placed all over the level, and require in-depth exploration to find. 'Mission 8: Defeat 100 Crows!' B-Bantam! It’s an emergency! The Crows have come back to Forest Village and they’re trying to take it over again! You have to defeat 100 of them! You must chase them out of Forest Village! The eighth and final level in Forest Village has Bantam defeating 100 Crows that have threatened to take over the area, similar to the first level. Defeating all 100 enemies will reward Bantam with an Emblem of Courage. Gallery GEZE8P-37.png GEZE8P-36.png GEZE8P-33.png GEZE8P-32.png GEZE8P-30.png GEZE8P-29.png GEZE8P-20.png GEZE8P-28.png GEZE8P-34.png Category:Locations